moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander Jackson Amadatha is a Commander of the Grand Alliance and the commanding officer of the first regiment of the Seventh Legion, known as The Stormblade Regiment. Stoic in the face of adversity, Amadatha is known as a natural leader; and this is further supported by his affinity for combat, tactics, and military strategy via many years serving the Grand Alliance at arms. Furthermore, he is a notable ranger and assassin, as well as a wielder of shadow and arcane magic, and an expert in various professions such as toxicology. = History = ---- Jackson was left but days after his birth by his biological parents—whose identities to this day are unknown—to be cared to by caretakers of the Stormwind Orphanage. He was left in a simple basket, covered with a cloth. A note written by his supposed parents was tucked into the basket as well, which read; Not long after, he was taken in by the caretakers of the orphanage to be given a proper livelihood. The orphanage, church, and local constabulary officials investigated the identities of his parents, but no evidence whatsoever was found on this. Early Life During his first months of life, Jackson lived peacefully under the care of orphanage caretakers. At six months old, however, the beginning of the First War was declared; in year three of the Lotharian Calendar. As the city rose to moderately high peril, so did the stoicism of the caretakers around the orphans. Around three years of age, Jackson began being told tales of brave Stormwindian soldiers in conflicts against the Orcs and their Horde—tales appropriate for children of his age, that is. Approaching the age of six, the majority of the Kingdom's land was taken by the Orcish Horde, and Stormwind fell into deeper peril. When they marched to the gates, Azerothian soldiers, orphan caretakers, Priests and Paladins alike rushed to save the orphans before the Orcs advanced. Haphazardly, Jackson and the rest of the orphans were escorted away. Under the stalwart leadership of Sir Anduin Lothar following Stormwind being brought to ruins, the citizens of Stormwind were led to Lordaeron City; a new home. Jackson began living in the Lordaeron Orphanage, and it is there he would meet Mother Anna Boe of the Holy Church. Jackson grew quite fond of the mother as she was an avid visitor of the orphanage, supplying the children daily with various edible delights. She also helped him with a minor post-traumatic issue he developed due to the brutal violence he witnessed during the siege of Stormwind. In addition, she opted to pay for his education. Despite being a mother to him when she was around, Anna had five children of her own with her husband Johnathan, and couldn't consider adopting Jackson—yet he wasn't affected by this. In his free time, Jackson enjoyed hearing about Azerothian history and tales of war, as well as adventuring with other children. He was also known to be one of the more 'prestigious' children of the kindergarten he attended, excelling further than the average child of his age. The Second War Not very long after moving into the new city, the Alliance of Lordaeron was founded and the Second War was declared. The young orphans were sheltered from the violent atrocities of the great war, however, Jackson was still intrigued by the tales told about them. Watching the Lordaeron Guard pass by on horseback was also an activity he'd enjoy. Jackson was nine by the end of the Second War when the forces of the Alliance liberated Stormwind. Mother Anna was moving along with her husband back to Stormwind, and with a formal request, Jackson was moved to the Stormwind Orphanage once more. The Reconstruction of Stormwind Once returned to Stormwind City, Jackson was much older than he was when he first left during the siege. He began to become quite fond of Mother Anna, as he was quite grateful for the schooling that was being paid for by her. He'd often ask her to spend time with him when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as a legal child. It was at this age that Jackson would become more independent, caring for himself though still living in the orphanage. At the age of thirteen, Jackson decided he'd like to find something to do to be productive, and earn some funds on the side. Anna's husband, Johnathan, was a contractor for the Stonemason's Guild, a laboring guild who helped with the reconstruction of Stormwind City. Jackson was able to set up a job within the section of the guild Johnathan was the supervisor of. He began going to school for only necessary hours, working for the amount of time needed to be paid his weekly salary, and then spending the rest of his available time when not sleeping, socializing around the city, training to further himself in combative arts, which was a new aspiration he developed. Jackson worked at a mere two gold a week, however, prior he rarely got any coin other than doing a job here and there, so this was very good for him. After about three weeks, Jackson saved up enough gold to buy himself a set of leather armor and a sword, with a few coin left over, which he used to buy a book on martial combat. He'd also be able to purchase his own food opposed to eating from the orphanage. Eventually, he'd receive a raise to four gold per week after three months, and worked at that pay for a while. Over time, he'd develop a collection of arms and armor, and train with a larger majority of different weaponry. He continued training, getting better throughout the years. From this point on, he gained the aspiration to join the Stormwind Military. Murder of Anna Boe Upon the date of June nineteenth, eighteen L.C., Mother Anna, and her four children, were violently murdered in the streets Stormwind. The assailant, hooded and dressed in black and red leathers, was pursued by the Stormwind Guard, and was caught after a brief chase. However, the guardsmen were only able to get a description of the man before he deployed a barrage of smoke pellets and escaped. Jackson and Johnathan were alerted of this separately, but not long after. When a warrant for the assailant's capture was put out, Jackson vowed to find this man. And that is what he did. He soon located the assailant in Stormwind the next day and began keeping close tabs on this man. After three days, his intelligence was sufficient and went to make his move. Following him through an ally, Jackson attempted to order him to a stop. Refusing to surrender, a battle broke out between the assassin and the young Jackson. The assassin, older and more experienced, was likely to win this fight. Jackson, however, was determined; they fought for a few minutes before Jackson saw the opportunity to draw his flintlock pistol, which he did, and ultimately brought the assassin to the ground by firing a lead bullet clean into his kneecap. Filled with adrenaline, the assassin's pain didn't come to mind immediately and was able to put up another fight when Jackson attempted to knock him unconscious with the hilt of his dagger. Violently tumbling on the ground for a minute or so, Jackson's neck was nearly snapped before he managed to lodge a secondary knife into the assassin's throat. On the verge of death, the assassin spoke his last words after being asked his reasoning for the murder of the Priestess and her four children. Following bringing the body to the guard, he was awarded the five-hundred gold coins, however, he donated the majority of funds to the Stormwind Orphanage. Following this, Johnathan offered for Jackson to live in his own home, for the last two years before he departed for enlistment, which he accepted. Enlistment to the Army In February of 20 L.C., Jackson resigned from schooling in preparation to enlist into the Royal Army. In May, he'd resign from the Stonemason's Guild, saying farewell to his comrades-in-construction. Come June, Jackson turned eighteen years of age. At the end of said month, he'd apply to the Stormwind Army. Passing the physical and mental aptitude requirements with flying colors, he earned a Recruit's contract with the thirteenth regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, stationed in the County of Eastvale. The Stormwind Army Beginning his work for the army, he assisted in the effort against the Orcish invaders among other problems which arose. Following a certain situation in which he wrestled an Orc to death resulting in the saved life of a wounded officer, he earned a Private contract with the Royal Army. It was at this time he began studying and practicing Shadow magic, becoming able to use it as an asset. After four months of active duty service stationed in Elwynn, he was deployed to Duskwood in an act to assist the fight against an uprising of Undead in the area of Raven Hill. After the first month of the deployment, he was elevated to the rank of Corporal. Following another two months, he returned to his station in Elwynn. Following the return from his deployment to Duskwood, then-Corporal Amadatha was accepted into SI:7 as an agent; beginning to serve on SI:7 operations and various other related duties clandestinely while of course maintaining his position in the Stormwind Army. The Third War When the Third Great War began, Jackson was deployed to the various smaller conflicts in the beginning, however did not encounter anything of great note during these small battles, although no battle comes without risks, nonetheless. Battle for Lordaeron Following the murder of King Terenas Menethil II, then-Sergeant Amadatha was deployed with the thirteenth regiment to battle the Undead Scourge attacking the Capital. During the battle, he was captured and brought to a prison area within the scourge-captured area of the capital. He was tortured physically and mentally the entire night, however in the dawn of the early morning, an SI:7 strike team invaded to extract him. Coming out injured but not out of commission, he returned to his platoon to continue serving in the brutal battle. Proceeding the battle, he returned with the army to the Kingdom of Stormwind and was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas About a year after the conflict in the Capital City, the Scourge commenced their assault on the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and the thirteenth regiment was called to action once more. Master Sergeant Amadatha was assigned to work communications between the Royal Army and the forces of Quel'Thalas. During this time, he worked with Rangers-Lieutenant Sabariel and Auril Dawnbreaker in such communications, both of whom he'd become close friends with many years later. Unfortunately, in the end, the allied forces were forced to pull back for the Scourge to ultimately win the conflict. Battle for Mount Hyjal Not long after the Scourge's assault on Quel'Thalas, Jackson was deployed to Kalimdor during the Battle for Mount Hyjal and fought the demonic forces of the Burning Legion. During the battle, Master Sergeant Amadatha was assigned to lead a force of troops apart of his assigned platoon to retrieve another platoon that reportedly went missing. After two days of not returning to the base, he and his two squads located the captured platoon, who were being held in a dungeon located on the side of a mountain. With two squads of only nineteen soldiers including himself, versus six Felguards and a mass of lesser demons, this wasn't going to be an easy task. They set up a point a safe distance away from the dungeon and called for assistance, however, such reinforcements would take some hours to get to their position. He, however, feared that the platoon could be executed at any moment, and requested permission to engage alone. With faith in the Master Sergeant, permission to engage was granted by the local command. Jackson and his squad proceeded to develop a strategy; they'd use a marksman team of eight to take out the most vital targets as the other eleven, led by the Master Sergeant, would breach the dungeon with explosives and took out the targets as quickly as possible with ranged support from behind. Doing so, they completed the task with no allied casualties, rescued the men of the platoon, and supplied them all with all medical aid necessary, which, luckily, wasn't extensively major. They then took refuge at their original camp near the dungeon until reinforcements arrived by air. At the end of the battle for Hyjal, Amadatha was awarded the Alliance Distinguished Service Cross in silver for his conspicuous gallantry and leadership capability resulting in the safety of a platoon worth of allied combatants. He was also promoted to Sergeant Major for the same events of conspicuousness. Aftermath of the Third War Following the events of the Third War, Jackson returned once more to the kingdom—now twenty-three and a Sergeant Major—only to receive news that his dear friend, Johnathan, took his own life while he was deployed due to the ongoing stress of his wife's death, and the possibility of Jackson falling in battle. He shot himself fatally during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, however, it was in his final note to wait to hold his funeral until Jackson returned—if he did. The funeral was held a week after Jackson's return, where he'd re-meet some of his old co-workers from the Stonemason's Guild that didn't join the Defias Brotherhood. Jackson was upset about the events, however, had a usual stoic disposition, which became typical for him. Following a deployment to the regions of Westfall in an act to bring down the recent upbringing of the Defias Brotherhood with the thirteenth regiment, he was promoted to commissioned officer status within the Alliance as a Lieutenant. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal reopened, Lieutenant Amadatha was deployed into Outland to lead a reconnaissance platoon and gather intelligence on the logistics of the Burning Legion. Away from the main battle for three days, he and his men were able to provide Alliance forces key intelligence to advance their assault. Once establishing a foothold, he defended the front lines, transferring to various Alliance establishments throughout the conflict, he was able to explore various locations such as Shattrath City and Netherstorm. When Alliance forces prepared the assault upon the Black Temple, the Lieutenant was called to action alongside the thirteenth regiment. He took to the front-lines and commanded various artillery which felled many a Fel Orc in order to advance the assault. In one instance, Illidari forces ambushed a cannon and nearby soldiers; exploding the cannon and catching all around in the blast, killing some and injuring near every. In the middle of the chaos, Jackson found himself pinned to the ground by a Demon Hunter. Playing a deft move, he shot the Kaldorei servant of Lord Illidan fatally and returned to his feet once more, which allowed him to quickly call for medical reinforcements as his subordinate medics and himself tended to those in critical condition. Two weeks following the Alliance and Horde victory upon the temple siege, Jackson returned to Azeroth and was awarded the Alliance Royal Red Cross for heroic medical actions, allowing the Grand Alliance to send that many more soldiers home on foot rather than in a coffin back to their home planet. War Against the Lich King When the War against the Lich King first began, Jackson was transferred from the thirteenth regiment of the Royal Army to the prestigious Seventh Legion due to his standing colorful history. Soon into the war, he was stationed at Wintergarde Keep, serving as a front-line commander to the guard units of Wintergarde and its surrounding areas, he led many successful defenses against incoming Scourge assaults against the fortification. On occasion, he'd be called away on an operation elsewhere alongside the Seventh Legion and or SI:7, again serving as a leader. On a certain operation against a large force of Undead Scourge, Jackson took a shard of magical ice to the head region, which would put him out of commission for a short while, and almost descended into a comatose. He would recover at Wintergarde and soon be put back in commission in time for the Argent Tournament and the assault on Icecrown Citadel. The Argent Tournament Days after being cleared for duty once more, the Argent Tournament was held by Highlord Tirion Fordring. He didn't have much of an opinion on the tournament, negative or positive, however nonetheless competed as he was determined to assist the Alliance in ending the war that brought both major factions into peril. It was during the tournament Jackson became acquainted with Sergeant Major Nial Gravelock, an SI:7 operative and Seventh Legion non-commissioned officer. Having briefly met on operations prior to the tournament—notably the siege on the Wrathgate—they quickly became friends. At the end of the tournament, the two of them were of the selected parties to fight at the battle of Icecrown Citadel. Siege of Icecrown Citadel Days before the raid on Icecrown Citadel, Jackson participated in numerous scout operations in the vicinity of Icecrown in preparation for the battle. Once the allied forces marched upon the citadel, Jackson served as senior enlisted commander to a multitude of units within the Seventh Legion. When they took a portion of the battle to the skies on The Skybreaker, he led multiple airborne units. He was reportedly nearly blown off the airship during the brief battle in the skies with the Horde gunship, Orgrim's Hammer. Following the siege, the war was primarily over. Jackson, however, stayed in Northrend longer to assist the remaining Seventh Legion forces in wiping the frozen lands clean of any Scourge remnants. In this time, he'd be selected for promotion to Captain, and took command of the first company of the Seventh Legion's second regiment—amphibious combat specialists. Approximately two months after the Lich King was slain, and Jackson made his long-awaited return from the front-lines. The Cataclysm When the legendary event known as the Shattering commenced, Jackson was in Stormwind City, quite ironically, the city Park specifically. When the great dragon Deathwing arrived at Stormwind City, he'd destroy multiple decades of construction, notably the Stormwind Park. Jackson was blown into the water along with a multitude of other citizens and soldiers alike, however, managed to survive the toss into the sea. Post-Shattering Operations Soon into the conflict, Amadatha would deploy alongside the Seventh Legion to assist the Gilneas Liberation Front. While originally not fixated on the idea of allowing the Kingdom of Gilneas back into the Grand Alliance due to their previous 'record' in the days of the Alliance of Lordaeron, he soon developed respect for the fellow Gilneans, both afflicted and non. After the initial evacuation operations, he was able to explore the regions of the Kingdom of Gilneas, being able to see Greymane Manor itself, as well as the famed Keel Harbor and Gilneas City. Forces of the Forsaken however, continued to roam certain areas of the contested kingdom. Soon following the attacks, he'd deploy to Vashj'ir as an auxiliary asset to the Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Forces alongside various other Alliance soldiers to assist in the offense against the New Horde attempting to gain a foothold. After which, Captain Amadatha was selected for promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander; becoming the executive officer of the second regiment. After accepting his promotion to Lieutenant Commander, he served as an infiltrator in many major events throughout the campaign against Deathwing, including the raid on Blackrock Caverns, Grim Batol, and multiple operations in Uldum. Siege of Wyrmrest Temple During the siege of Wyrmrest Temple, Lieutenant Commander Amadatha was sent alongside the Seventh Legion to join the Alliance in efforts to assist Thrall and bring and end to the mighty Deathwing. Through adversity, Deathwing was ultimately defeated; killed at the Maelstrom. Following, Captain Amadatha returned to station, pleased with the Seventh Legion's successful endeavors. Pandaria Campaign As the Grand Alliance became ever more wary of the New Horde and the new Warchief Garrosh Hellscream following the Bombing of Theramore in year thirty-three, so too did then-Lieutenant Commander Amadatha. During the Alliance landing Krasarang Wilds, Jackson was assigned to defend against the New Horde's naval stance with the second regiment in an effort to bring down their threat to the newly constructed Lion's Landing; the main Alliance base and port in Pandaria. Stationing himself on the HMS Wrynn's Spear with command over two designated battalions to his mission. Clashing with many mighty Horde vessels, sinking many via his combination of Gyrocopter bombings and powerful man-of-war. His crew was armed with breaching charges designed to damage and blow open with enough of them, even the strong steel hulls of the ships of the New Horde. In a particular clash with one of the Horde's warships, The Crimson Might, they shot down three gyrocopters and subsequently retrieved the bodies, alive, from the open sea and took them captive aboard The Crimson Might, and tortured them all for information on Alliance Military strategies in the conflict. Jackson and Wrynn's Spear pursued the Might, however they were stopped by a fleet of lesser ships, which forced them to pull back after a failed act of resistance. It was now Jackson's highest priority to retrieve his men; for both the fear of vital intelligence being compromised and his men being tortured and/or killed. He took no longer than two hours following the abduction for him to assemble an SI:7 infiltration team to locate the prisoners. Using specialized scuba gear, they swam deep under the sea and attached themselves to the bottom of a Horde frigate. They would wait until the ship's Captain was standing by the wheel, which is when one operative would quickly incapacitate him, bringing him back into the water, as the others planted explosives on each of the ship's cannons. Swimming a safe distance away with their specialized Gnomish-engineered scuba gear and propellers, they detonated the explosives, sinking the frigate. The agents brought the Orcish Captain to a cave on shore, where they subsequently interrogated the Captain. Not but an hour later, the agents extracted their needed information. Following, an Alliance corvette would rendezvous with the cave on shore, and brought them to Lion's Landing where the Captain was taken as a prisoner and the agents delivered their newly gained intelligence to Lieutenant Commander Amadatha. Jackson, with the location of his soldiers, that being a small tower west of the Horde's Domination Point, prepared the HMS Wrynn's Spear for immediate tactical action. Without hesitation, Jackson led Wrynn's Spear to this tower. For the purpose of stealth, aerial support did not accompany them. Approaching the tower, they quickly brought it under fire as a platoon of soldiers, led by Jackson himself, launched from the ship and swam to shore, swiftly breaching the defense and locating the abductees. They retrieved them and would quickly exit, getting them onto the warship before sailing off with haste. They were pursued by Horde ships coming from Domination Point, however, Wrynn's Spear quickly rendezvoused with another Alliance warship and lesser frigates, which pushed the Horde's forces away. Following Jackson's soldiers being questioned, it was discovered they did not give away any information, however, were indeed tortured and put in harsh prison conditions. After the Tushui and Huojin Pandaren were established, the ground, sea, and sky of Pandaria came to a calm, with far less conflict happening. The Alliance, of course, stayed on their feet, prepared for further acts against them carried out by the Horde. The Siege of Orgrimmar When the day came for the Siege of Orgrimmar, both the Alliance and Horde forces marched in retaliation of Garrosh Hellscream. Jackson led air, ground, and a moderate amount of sea forces used in the siege, of the first company through the regions of Azshara, the Barrens, Durotar, Bladefist Bay and finally the city of Orgrimmar. It was during the conflict in Bladefist, however, that Jackson's dear friend, Nial Gravelock, who was recently promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, was killed by the forces of Garrosh Hellscream. Jackson took the time he could before the final siege of the city of Orgrimmar to mourn Gravelock's death, including attending his proper funeral where he was subsequently buried in the Stormwind Cemetery. Bombarding Hellscream's forces during the final battle at Orgrimmar, Warchief Garrosh was eventually defeated, marking the end of the Pandaria Campaign for both the Grand Alliance and New Horde, and the Troll Vol'jin was promoted to Warchief of the New Horde. Three months following the trial of the former-Warchief, Jackson was selected for a promotion to Commander and took command of the Seventh Legion's third regiment. The Iron War Approximately one year after the end of the Pandaria conflict, the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth via the Dark Portal from the alternative universe's Draenor. Following, Jackson was transferred to the newly formed Alliance regime that would bring the fight to Draenor; Wrynn's Vanguard, and served as the commanding officer of the second regiment. Once storming the Dark Portal under the leadership of various heroes from the Grand Alliance and New Horde, the second regiment was designated a garrison in Shadowmoon Valley and carried out a slew of operations from that base. They were soon however transferred to defend Ashran from incoming enemy threats as Stormshield was constructed. Once Wrynn's Vanguard official base of operations, Stormshield, was fully constructed and functional, Commander Amadatha stationed there as the second regiment's primary base of operations. From this base he'd embark upon numerous missions under the command of the Vanguard; some taking place in Ashran itself, and others throughout the planet of Draenor. When the time came for the Grand Alliance and New Horde forces to launch their grand assault upon Garrosh Hellscream, Commander Amadatha hastily brought together the second regiment for their mission. He sustained a multitude of wounds from Iron Horde artillery however wasn't ever put out of commission fully. When Thrall finally met Hellscream head on, they would participate in a ruthless duel which eventually ended in the great Shaman's victory over the former Warchief. As this went on, the Commander, alongside the Alliance and New Horde forces, would finish off the remaining enemy Iron Horde forces. The Invasion of Tanaan An amount of time after came the Alliance invasion upon Tanaan Jungle, Jackson was tasked with securing the nearby waters and launching sea-to-land assaults, commanding the second regiment's naval forces aboard the HMS Lothar's Might, a warship which served as his flagship. He led many assaults on Iron Horde Tanaan encampments, and sent many vessels of their navy to the bottom of the Draenor sea. Midway through the major part of the conflict, the naval presence of the Iron Horde was virtually nonexistent, and Jackson was assigned duties on the ground, clearing out remaining Iron Horde remnants. Later, he took his leave from the front-lines, and returned to Azeroth. Following his return, he departed from Wrynn's Vanguard and was transferred back to the Seventh Legion to take command of the first regiment, which would be known as the Stormblade Regiment. The Legion Invasion When the rumors came out about the Burning Legion invading Azeroth once more, Jackson stood at the ready, stalwartly preparing the Stormblade for anything to come. Coming closer to the invasion, intelligence confirmed the invasion to be imminent. Battle of the Broken Shores It was upon the day of August ninth, thirty-seven L.C. that the Legion invaded Azeroth. The Stormblade's main airship, ''The Stormhawk'', rallied with the main Alliance fleet located in Stormwind Harbor. It was from there they launched their assault. Striking down many a demon without mercy upon the Broken Shore, the Commander fought tirelessly; painfully witnessing the death of Highlord Tirion Fordring. This further drove him and the Stormblade to fight harder, continuing to decimate the forces of the Legion all until the Grand Alliance and Horde forces reached Gul'dan at the Tomb of Sargeras, where they became overrun by Legion forces due to the Horde seemingly to of abandon them (however the Alliance later found it was due to the Horde being flanked by Legion forces and Warchief Vol'jin being killed at the hands of the Legion). Jackson observed his King sacrifice himself by destroying the Fel Reaver about to destroy the main Alliance gunship which Genn Greymane was aboard. Varian was forced to kneel before Gul'dan, overflown with Fel energies, and shattered just as Jackson ordered his gunship to pull out of the Shore. = Appearance = ---- Jackson stood above the average height of a male figure at six-foot-one-inch, his pearl blue eyes observing and calculating every detail of the nearby vicinity. A well-chiseled face accompanied said eyes, colored in a tan peach skin complexion, the rest of his body matching said complexion. The expression painted upon his lips was rather neutral by default, and rarely changed to anything more than a faint smile, frown, or smirk depending on the situation. Contrasting all of this was ebon-black hair tied neatly into a ponytail. Scars adorned his body nearly everywhere - a sign of the countless scenes of combat he's been involved in. His face, however, was free of any blemishes, except for a small scar underneath his jaw near his neck; seeming to be both a stab and a harsh burn. His entire body was muscular - a six-pack on his chest among various limbs having a modest amount of visible muscle and physical strength to pair with it. It was clear he was in peak physical condition - something his line of work required. His stride was graceful, and depicted confidence - yet such confidence wasn't too self-centered, nor irresolute. Armor and Weaponry Jackson could be seen in multiple sets of armor, yet they'd all be made of the highest qualities of leather and steel, designed for maximum protection while sacrificing minimum flexibility, fitting not too tight but not too loose upon his person. On his back would typically be a cloak or cape, generally matching his armor's colors. He'd rarely be seen in anything other than his leathers, seemingly preferring armor over normal casual clothing at almost all times. The armors he wore would feature various layers of protection, starting with thin metal inlays underneath, with leathers atop those. Following would then be steel overlays in certain areas. All together, they would assure the Commander was protected, however still granting him as much movement as possible. He'd almost always bear a tabard over his chest as well, often featuring designs representing the Grand Alliance or his own regiment's colors. Upon the tabard in the upper-right corner would lay an insignia signifying his rank of Commander within the Alliance Military. As for weaponry, he had countless weapons of all types and sizes. From daggers to swords, to bows, to firearms, this man had and used it all. Additionally, other types of 'weapons' would be carried, including grenades and poisonous syringes, both lethal and non. Some of his weapons would have attributes and some did not, yet he was skilled and effective with all types equally. = Personality = ---- Jackson takes a nonchalant approach to situations, friendly or hostile, and typically speaks with a calm and composed tone, making it hard to gauge his actual emotion. He has a friendly attitude towards most people, and will enjoy sporadic conversation when he isn't busy. This calm demeanor is not anything to take for granted, however, as no matter the circumstances, every situation is approached with caution. Despite being prepared for combat at almost any given moment, he will generally attempt to de-escalate any given hostile situation before physical violence arises. If a situation does come to combat, he will keep a calm, composed and collected demeanor, staying alert and focused. Faith Jackson doesn't subscribe to any specific faith or religion, however, believes in the existence of the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune. While he doesn't lie faith in any religion, he doesn't judge any faiths that do not affect others. Unaccepted cults or extremist religions, such as the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer or 'Truth' will be put down quickly, simply disregarding those particular beliefs that harm others. Morals Jackson puts those he cares for before himself, not stepping down when one of them could be at risk. While in combat he values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority, using tactics and strategy to his advantage at all times. His alignment is described as lawful good; acting for the benefit of those around him. For those he cares for, he will always defend them, be it physically or otherwise. He's also known to strongly despise those that rape and abuse women, seeing them as nothing other than dishonorable scums. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has countless friends and acquaintances throughout the Alliance and finds it easy to make them given his personality and "roguish charm" to some. However, there are some of these friends that he considers close, and know his secrets. Sabariel Greenwood One of Jackson's closest and most trusted friends is Sabariel Greenwood, a ranger known for her hunting of demons without taking use of the foul rituals of the Illidari, and a member of the Highguard division of the Silver Covenant as a Farstrider. The two met one night in Stormwind City, having a conversation about their similar professions. Though, they only became close when they began spending more time together, and even embarked on a few demon hunts. Following some planning, Jackson and Sabariel founded the Hellstriders in February of 37 L.C.; a neutral paramilitary organization dedicated to combating the demonic threat to Azeroth, inspired off of Sabariel's existing ideals. Since then, the Hellstriders have grown quite large and have carried out many successful operations against the creatures that are corrupting Azeroth. Jackson once developed romantic feelings for Sabariel, but she did not. Later, she married another man, although the two of them remain very good friends. Honorable Mentions The following is a list of individuals the Commander has high respect for, however, are not exceptionally close to him personally. Vincent Ravenwing Jackson has high respect for Vincent, and has worked with him on many occasions, however, are not exponentially close personally. Archadius Crawford Jackson strongly respects Captain Crawford, trusting him to lead the Stormblade's reconnaissance division. Captain Crawford is one of the Commander's most trusted advisers, however, the two aren't very close personally. Nathen Sherman A former Defias Brotherhood operative, Nathen has served for a long while under the banner of Amadatha's forces. Throughout time, he's served valiantly and eventually rose to the rank of Captain; in which capacity he is the incumbent head of the Stormblade's Infantry Division. Nix Riley Jackson met Nix when she served in the Shadowtalon Company, following the Shadowtalon's unfortunate disband, Nix enlisted into the Stormblade Regiment where she was commissioned as a Lieutenant into the reconnaissance division. He holds her in high regard. = Companions = ---- Over time, Jackson has accumulated a multitude of companions. Gretcher Gretcher is a nighthowl wolf originating from the regions of Frostfire Ridge, Alternate Draenor, and is Jackson's primary ground mount. He was taken in by the Commander while he was on a mission in the same region, since then taking him to Stormshield until he returned to Azeroth, and took the wolf with him, naming it 'Gretcher'. Gretcher is aged about four years and served the Iron Horde since he was of age to carry someone on his back, and was in the Iron Horde's custody for even longer. His traits of being a trained war wolf carry on to this day as he serves as a mount of Jackson, able to traverse through dangerous areas. In addition, he typically has a moderate amount of weaponry on his person, hanging off of his saddle and in satchels, serving as a 'mobile armory' of sorts for the Commander. Selama Selama is a Runesaber Cub that was rescued sometime in December of 37 L.C. by the Adopt-A-Pet Foundation. Later, in the same month, he was adopted by Jackson in return for a small donation to the foundation. Jackson named him Selama, meaning 'Justice' in the Thalassian tongue. He has since been a valuable companion and helper to Jackson. Despite being just a cub, Selama has shown a moderate proficiency in using the Arcane, given his natural birth as a Runesaber. Blue runes run along his body, intertwining with his pink fur. He can typically be found carrying around two magic-imbued scrolls attached to his back with a strap, teleporting and/or running around the world of Azeroth. Selama, in appearance, is a small, agile, and surprisingly intelligent cub. His pink fur lets out an arcane-like glow, illuminating his surroundings ever so slightly. His two golden eyes fit well with the rest of his color scheme throughout his body- primarily pink, purple, and blue. Ronae'dinoriel Ronae'dinoriel is a Runesaber that Jackson discovered as he was traversing the regions of Kalimdor, and soon after took in as a mount and companion. He named it Ronae'dinoriel, meaning 'Peacekeeper' in the Thalassian tongue. Since taking it as a companion, Ronae'dinoriel has served as a loyal and faithful mount of the Commander, attuned to war zones, flight, and even wielding the Arcane given his natural proficiency as a born Runesaber. Ronae'dinoriel can typically be found flying around various regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, proudly in his black armor to protect him- this protection furthered by a defensive abjuration ward placed around him. He bears three arcane-imbued scrolls at his back attached via a strap, serving a variety of purposes. Additionally, he has another abjuration ward set over him to mask his arcane aura, making him undetectable in that sense. He however still emits a faint physical purple glow around his person. Some time later he became well-acquainted with Selama, another companion of Jackson's who is also a Runesaber, however much younger and still considered a cub. Y'theria Y'theria is a Jade Jeweled Panther found by Jackson in the lands of Pandaria during the battle on the shores of the Jade Forest. He stumbled upon her, impaled by a spear and surrounded by a group of Orcish solders. Jackson killed the Orcs after a brief battle, after which he took Y'theria back to an Alliance ship and managed to save her from dying. He named her 'Y'theria', which was the name of a young Krokul Draenei whom he met while deployed to Outland long ago, however, was killed when her camp went under siege by Burning Legion forces. In her honor, he named the Jade Panther after her. Y'theria can be found roaming the regions of Azeroth, often visiting Pandaria, the place where she was constructed. She is capable of flight naturally given her race as a Jeweled Panther construct and appears in a beautiful shade of emerald jade interlaced with purple jewels here and there, all completed with her sky blue eyes and yellow body armor. Kik Kik is a hawk Jackson retrieved from the lands Eversong Woods during the Third War. Kik flew into the bunker Jackson was inside during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas and since then they have shared a bond. Kik was inclined to stay at Jackson's unit's side during active combat and has developed a natural ability to get around violent regions with ease. His feathers are of peach orange color accented with white and dark purple, paired with golden eyes and a beak. For a hawk of his size, he is rather strong and can fly at quite quick speeds. He is able to defend himself if absolutely necessary via his talons, however, is not trained to use them past natural instinct and some experience. = Quotes = ---- "From most, you can run. Not me." "Without strategy we won't know where to go; without logistics we won't have tools to use; and without tactics we won't know to use our tools." = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) * Warriors - Imagine Dragons (Childhood Theme Song) Trivia * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't very drink often. * His favorite cold beverage is apple juice. * His favorite hot beverage is tea. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is 014. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson was born right-handed, but through training, he's become capable of being ambidextrous. * He is capable of changing his hand writing style in the case of needing to be incognito. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Military Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Seventh Legion Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:SI:7 Category:Hellstriders